


Hunger

by NinetyNineGhosts



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Chases, Eating A Corpse, Feral Zombie, Horror, Starvation, Suspense, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyNineGhosts/pseuds/NinetyNineGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain amnesiac Zombie realizes there's a certain side effect to the whole 'undead' thing. He gains an unusual appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name fanfic! Read and leave comments or kudos!

"Come on, Galileo!" A shrill voice echoed across the street. It was dark, and it was cold. 

 

"I'm coming, Hanna." The apparent 'Galileo' responded. Looked like this evening's theme for 'Hanna Naming The Unnamed Corpse' was 'Italian'. 

 

"In what, 50 years? You're taking forever to catch up!" Hanna whined impatiently as he tapped his foot on the ground. "I miss you!" 

 

"Very funny." The zombie murmured, a soft smile creeping across his face before he shuddered. Perhaps in had something to do with the cold, but he was feeling rather sick. Could zombies get sick? Galileo had to admit this was the first time he had felt this...wrong. He felt too cold, but also too hot. That was odd, typically temperature didn't bother him. He had a headache. That was also odd, he hadn't had headaches for almost a decade. His stomach felt as if he had swallowed a ball of needles. That was also odd, for the reason that the undead sleuth had never swallowed a ball of needles.

 

 "Francisco?" Hanna cautiously asked, taking a step towards his friend. "Francisco, you don't look so good."

 

"I'm fine, Hanna." Francisco cracked a halfhearted grin as he lurched and grabbed his side. "I'm okay, it's just the weather." He didn't want Hanna to worry too much, the poor boy always held others needs to be more important than his and the zombie didn't want his friend to stress himself out over something that wasn't a big deal.

 

It wasn't a big deal, right?

 

~

 

When they arrived at the apartment, one could easily see that Adriano (Formerly Francisco) was not feeling well. He sluggishly sauntered to the nearest seat, slouching as he sat and clutching his side with a wince. 

 

"Luigi?" Hanna inquired softly, concern crossing his features. "You really don't look good, man. C'mon, what's wrong? I can help, I'm sure there's a rune -"

 

"I'm okay, Hanna." Luigi (Formerly Adriano) assured the redhead. "My side just hurts." 

 

"And?"

 

"...And my head."

 

"Aaaaaaaand?"

 

A slow sigh from the lanky corpse. "And my stomach."

 

"You're sick!" Hanna jumped a bit, flinging his pointer finger in the air for emphasis as he landed his diagnosis.

 

"I don't think it's that." Luigi sighed again. "Maybe it's just something from the case. It could just be nothing."

 

"But it could _not_ be, too!" 

 

"...Fair point. Although we do have to keep in mind that I'm....not really capable of getting sick anymore, am I?"

 

Hanna pulled up a chair to sit in as he pondered the possibilities. 

 

"If it's not sickness, what is it? I mean, it can't be something you ate, I've never seen you eat before..." 

 

Silence.

 

"Are you hungry?" The spectacled detective inquired, raising an eyebrow. "How long has it been since you've actually eaten something, dude? I mean, I know you're a corpse, but everything needs food, right?"

 

"..." Luigi was deep in thought, trying to remember. "I don't know. I can't recall my last meal."

 

"Maybe it's just hunger!" Hanna grinned. An easy fix! "10 years of not eating anything would probably come back to bite you in the ass eventually!"

 

The other didn't say anything, he only looked down. His expression almost seemed like one of guilt, or fear. Most likely a mix of both.

 

"Alonzo?" The smaller man raised his other eyebrow. "What's up? We just need to find you food, it'll be-"

 

"Hanna, I'm a zombie." Alonzo (Formerly Luigi) curtly cut in, looking back up with horror in his eyes. "I've seen the movies, read the books. I haven't felt hunger in 10 years, what if it's -"

 

"Hey, dude! Don't worry, I'm sure you just need some...something! Maybe Worth'll have something for you! Yeah!"

 

_Why Worth?_ Alonzo wanted to ask, but he knew. Hanna had the exact same fear that he did.

 

~

 

Doctor Luce Worth led the duo to a table. A suspicious table, covered with a blanket.

 

"Alright, 'ere she is." The man of medicine informed them, pulling the blanket off the table. "She's fresh. Dig in."

 

"Uhh...Worth?" Hanna raised his hand slightly, noticing his partner's look of horror and....hunger. "Worth, that's a dead body. I didn't even know you had a morgue in here, but seriously. I wasn't thinking Amadeo needed a...um. That."

 

"What? Why tha 'ell wouldn't 'e?" Worth grinned a cocky grin. "'E's a 'ungry zombie, and from tha books I read, that there's a 5-star buffet for 'im."

 

"You must have read the wrong books, man!" Hanna defended, swallowing slightly as his throat dried. "I mean, it would make sense of like, uh. Organs, maybe. Brains, even! Not...not an entire person." 

 

Amadeo (Formerly Alonzo) stared in shock at the dead body as the backalley doctor and the redhead detective argued. 

 

"Zombies need a balanced diet o' flesh, muscle, an' organs! The brain thing is just a myth, I know!" Worth snapped, pointing a bandaged finger at Hanna (Lamont broke it in a fight on accident). 

 

"I'd like to see your sources, Worth! I don't think Mario would want to eat that!" Hanna argued.

 

The two were too busy to notice as the undead man bent over the body, mouth near the flesh of the stomach. A moan of hunger caused Hanna to remember his friend's current position, and the two not-zombies stared.

 

A sickening tear of flesh, a crunch of bone, animalistic grunts as meat was torn away. Blood - Worth was quite right about how fresh the body was - was everywhere, but the zombie didn't pay it any mind. In a matter of minutes, what was once the dead body of a human man was unrecognizable. The zombie Hanna knew as his friend stared at the two with hollow eyes. Hollow eyes full of hunger and perhaps curiosity. He blinked, wiping his face.

 

"I...feel better."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get to work on the next chapter pronto! Until then, leave comments and kudos! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
